Derecho de pernada
by amai.namikaze
Summary: Eren es obligado por su padre, el señor feudal, pasar la noche con una joven llamada petra, pero ella es la hermana menor de rivaille. Que es lo que hará eren ante esta situación? Acaso podrá explicarlo lo que realmente pasó a rivaille esa noche? Sobretodo… rivaille se vengará de eren?


Hola! :D

Soy namikaze uchiha amai, es mi primera vez ./. Escribiendo un fic riren por supuesto :v jajajaja. Esta idea me estaba pasando en la cabeza desde el año pasado, pero me da flojera escribir x.x y la inspiración como que no me ayuda para nada D: bueno… de algo sirvió las clases de historia en la prepa xDD ewe mi profesora parecía fujoshi, x3 kya! Según ella Alejandro magno era homosexual ewe kya! / Cuando escuche eso casi grito xD

Bueno… espero que les guste este oneshot, es con mucho cariño. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de hajime isayama , porque si fuesen mios levi estaría violándose a eren ewe y hanji gravando para pasarnos el material ewe 3

_**Derecho de pernada**_

Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hijo- se veía un hombre mayor acariciar la espalda de un joven de orbes esmeraldas, mientras acomodaba su capa púrpura- apenas esta semana has tenido tu primera vez y ya has desvirgado a cinco doncellas

El joven sonreía fingidamente ante la presencia de su progenitor- jeje… supongo que debo de seguir tus pasos, no padre?- cuestiono el menor, rogando al creador de todas las cosas que su padre no se dé cuenta

Claro! Eres un Jeager! Mi heredero, el futuro dueño y señor de todas mis tierras- acaricio mis mechones castaños- que tal estuvo tu noche con la chica… como se llamaba? – tratando de hacer memoria

Petra... fue una noche muy agitada-desvié mi mirada hacia mi habitación- estoy un poco agotado- uno de los sirvientes abría la puerta de mi habitación

Será mejor que descanses, eren. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que realizar- me dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro y entre a mi habitación-

Por fin…- cerré la gran puerta de cedro y me senté en el frio piso

Odio todo esto, no me gusta ser el hijo de un señor feudal. Mi nombre es eren jeager, y gracias a una alocada idea de mi padre se me obligo acostarme con las señoritas del feudo. Se le conocía como el "derecho de pernada" si una de las doncellas obtenía matrimonio, la noche de bodas se tenía que acostar con el señor feudal. Lo que no sabe mi padre, es que yo sigo siendo virgen. Hasta ahora no he tenido relaciones sexuales con una doncella, ni con nadie; cuando me encerraban en una habitación con la recién casada lo único que hacíamos era dialogar y al final de nuestra conversación le decía que solo le comunique a su esposo lo que realmente paso en esa noche. Para que fuese más creíble ante los ojos de mi padre, la señorita se hacía un pequeño corte y manchaba con su sangre las sábanas.

La noche anterior lo pase con una joven llamada Petra Ral, una doncella de baja estatura, delgada y poseedora de unos orbes de color ámbar, se casó con Auruo Brossard. Y como saben, tenía que pasar la noche con la recién casada.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los recién desposados, se veía a la novia llorando mientras su esposo le consolaba. Agache la cabeza, al ver aquella situación tan agobiante; cuando levanté mi mirada lo vi. Mis mejillas se tornaron un carmín encendido cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, lo triste es que él me miraba con un profundo odio que hizo que me estremezca. Rivaille… ese era el nombre de aquel joven que me estremeció con una sola mirada, como no conocerlo si él era el hombre más fuerte de mi feudo; y lamentablemente también era el hermano mayor de la recién desposada.

Mejor será hora de descansar..- susurro para mi mientras estoy a punto de acostarme

No… esta noche tú no vas a descansar- escucho un susurro cerca de mi oído y un certero golpe en la nuca hizo que perdiera la conciencia

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente, pero cuando empiezo abrir pesadamente mis orbes, siento que mis manos eran sujetadas fuertemente en la cabecera de mi cama y en mi boca habían puesto un pañuelo para que no pueda emitir palabra alguna. Empiezo a buscar con la mirada a mi agresor y me encuentro con una silueta muy conocida, pero como? Mis orbes se mostraron el asombro y mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente

Por fin despiertas, estúpido mocoso- su voz tan varonil hizo que mi piel se erizara – como la pasaste ayer con petra? Te divertiste con ella?- su ceño se frunció mientras se acercaba a mi lado y se sacaba en manera seductora aquel pañuelo blanco que posaba en su cuello- ahora es hora de divertirme a mi antojo contigo…- susurró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja

Trataba de zafarme de aquellos brazos que me aprisionaban, sus manos tocándome cada centímetro de mi cuerpo; pellizcando sin delicadeza mis pezones por encima de mi camisa y yo suspirando por cada caricia que me daba. Trataba de no emitir sonido alguno pero me fue difícil, me tenía a su merced. Algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de mis orbes, no quería que la persona que tanto admiro e idolatro piense que soy un aprovechador de doncellas. No me gusta la idea de mi padre, lo único que quiero es que la persona que en este momento que me está manoseando descaradamente me ame con tanta fuerza como yo lo amo a él.

Mi hermana estaba devastada cuando se enteró que tenía que acostarse con un mocoso insolente- posó su mano en mi entrepierna, mi cuerpo tembló ante tal contacto- te haré sentir el mismo sufrimiento que pasó petra, acostarte a la fuerza con la persona que no amas- aquella última frase fue pronunciada con una seriedad que hizo que mi corazón doliera.

Si tan solo supieras la verdad, tanto quería este momento que me tomaras entre tus brazos y me hagas completamente tuyo. Descubrir contigo el placer y la lujuria. Pero sé que lo estás haciendo para vengarte de tu hermana, a pesar que no tengo la culpa de nada. Soy inocente, mi único pecado es amarte con tanta intensidad y serte fiel.

Sus labios posó en los míos, mientras acaricias mis cabellos con algo de brusquedad. Mordió la parte inferior de mis labios y cuando trate de reclamar, tu lengua entró en mi boca como lo hiciste tú en mi habitación. No necesitabas pedir permiso, desde que te conocí decidí que te pertenecería. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, jugueteándose como si quisiesen ser una sola. El oxígeno era necesario y nos tuvimos que separar, no apartabas tu mirada en mis orbes; aquella mirada tan fría, acaso alguien sería capaz de enamorarte mi querido rivaille?

Sentí que entró en mi interior de una forma tan violenta y salvaje, tratando de satisfacer sus bajos instintos, dolía en demasía y no solo era mi cuerpo también mi alma estaba sufriendo. Su hombría empezó a entrar y salir mientras me desataba dejando libres mis manos y mi boca.

Gime mi nombre…- susurró en mi oído- eren…

Ahhh.. ri… rivaille…- pronuncie su nombre entrecortadamente, no importaba nada. Yo lo amo, y ahora soy completamente suyo.

Más fuerte – una envestida hizo que mi cuerpo se estremezca y le abrazara fuertemente, aruñando sin querer su espalda

Rivaille… por favor…ahhh… mas…- apegaba más mi cuerpo, no quería que se escapase de mis brazos, no quiero que esto sea un sueño y al despertar él no este conmigo.

Sus manos frías acaricia mi hombría, el éxtasis llegaba a su máximo esplendor. Termine corriéndome en su mano, manchando nuestros abdómenes; mientras mi amante derramó su semilla dentro de mí.

La habitación quedo en silencio, solo se oía nuestras respiraciones algo agitadas por la actividad que habíamos realizado. Cuando me disponía a mirarle a los ojos, rivaille ya estaba listo y abriendo las grandes ventanas de mi habitación

Rivaille…- al escucharme, se paró pero no volteo a verme- yo no me…- pero fui interrumpido por mi amante

No te hagas ilusiones, mocoso. No me importa que seas el hijo del señor feudal, solo te aprovechas de las personas que no tienen nada con que sustentarse. Tu lo tienes todo, pero sabes que? Me largo… no quiero ver tu horrenda cara- volteo para mirarme fijamente – te detesto, eren.

Sin decir más palabras, salió de mi habitación dejándome con un gran dolor en el corazón, no me importa lo que me dijo porque yo lo sigo amando aunque no sea correspondido.

Rivaille

Onnisan! – escuché aquella voz tan femenina muy conocida para mis oídos- rivaille onnisan! Por fin te encuentro- mi hermana petra me abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía

Paso algo? – miré a auruo tratando de encontrar una explicación para la alegría de mi hermana, y la respuesta que recibí me dejo en completo shock

Nnisan! Eren sama es una gran persona, sabes… en la noche de bodas no pasó nada de nada solo conversamos y mi primera vez lo hice con la persona que amo- cuando termino de decírmelo abrazó con fuerza a su marido, y este le correspondía muy sonrojado- se que estabas muy molesto con eren sama, pero él es una buena persona…

No sé qué cosas más me estaría diciendo mi hermana, pero al enterarme que el mocoso no le hizo nada a mi hermana me sentí tan miserable al haberle hecho sufrir a un hermoso ángel.


End file.
